Snow, Fights, & Miracles
by gategirl
Summary: Just a little bit of Liason fluff. LiznLucky got a divorce. Liz and Cam are living with Jason, and Liz has a little suprise for Jason. I really suck at summaries, so please just read it and see what you think.


Disclaimer: I don't own Jason or Liz. Oh the things I would do if I did … And I have no rights to Cam or Lucky either.

Author's Note: Just a little bit of fluff I wrote. Getting bored with waiting for TPTB on General Hospital to get on with Jason & Liz's story, thus this was born. Hope you like. Just to clarify I used to like Lucky, I really did. Maybe if they'd hurry up and put him with someone else I'd like him again. No offense intended to anyone who still likes Lucky. This story takes place before Elizabeth has Jake. She never took Lucky back after the pill/maxie thing.

Happy reading!

* * *

Elizabeth stood at the window, her shoulders draped lightly with a blanket. She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly, watching the first snow fall of Port Charles with a smile. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to rest against him. She smiled as he nuzzled her hair, kissing the top of her head. 

"I thought you were working," she said with a smile, relaxing into his embrace. "I'm just about to leave," Jason said softly. Her smile faltered a little as she asked, "Is it dangerous?" She felt his arms loosen, his hands still at her waist, as he turned her to face him. He looked down into her eyes. "No," he said honestly. "It's just a meeting." Elizabeth smiled as Jason pulled her into his arms again.

"Daddy," a small voice called from behind them. Jason turned, pulling Elizabeth with him, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. Cameron was standing on the stairs, a book clutched tightly in his hands, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

"What are you doing out of bed young man?" Elizabeth asked, trying to muster a stern tone in her voice. But secretly her heart was melting. _Cameron called Jason daddy. _She felt tears welling in her eyes. Cameron had taken her divorce from Lucky especially hard, and he hadn't really warmed to Jason like she'd hoped.

"I want daddy read to me," he said quietly, his eyes staring intently at his feet.

Jason seemed to be as surprised as Elizabeth, dropping his hands from around her waist, he walked over and crouched in front of Cam. Elizabeth stood back and watched the heart wrenching scene unfold. Jason reached for the book. "I would love to read to you Cam," Jason said, his eyes glistening. Cameron held it out shyly, his head lifting slightly. Jason took the book and stood slowly. Cameron's eyes followed him as he stood. His tiny hand shot out from his side and clasped Jason's tightly.

Elizabeth watched as they climbed the stairs together, her heart in her throat, her face soaked with tears.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the bench watching her son play in the snow. He was trying to build a snowman he'd told her. When she tried to help him he'd just wailed that he wanted to do it himself. She watched him, a smile on her face, her hands resting protectively on her stomach. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching and turned, her smile quickly fading when she saw Lucky stalking towards her, his eyes red, his clothes a disheveled mess. 

He stopped in front of her, falling to his knees in the snow. "I want you back liz--beth," he slurred. "I can make you happy," he promised, reaching for her hands. She pulled her hands away, looking down at him in disbelief. "I'm with Jason, Lucky. We're not getting back together," she said. At the mention of Jason's name his eyes clouded and his face twisted in anger. He jumped to his feet quickly, startling her. "Oh, and Jason's _so_ perfect isn't he?" Lucky ranted, his tirade drawing Cameron's attention.

Elizabeth looked at him, her perfect little snow angel, and smiled. "It's ok Cam," she assured him. Lucky looked back over his shoulder. "Hi Cam," Lucky said turning and making his way towards the little boy. Elizabeth stood quickly, putting herself between her ex-husband and her son. "Lucky," she said putting her hand on his chest to stop him. "Go home." Lucky batted her hand away, his face livid. "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM MY SON!" Lucky yelled at Elizabeth.

"I can." When Elizabeth heard his voice behind her she felt relief flood through her. Jason came to a stop beside her, putting his hand on her arm. She looked up at him. "Go see if Cam's alright," he said glancing back at the terrified toddler whose worried eyes were locked on the scene. Elizabeth hurried off to check on her son and Jason turned to come face to face with Lucky.

"Stay away from them," Jason said, his voice held a warning.

Lucky sneered at him. "Or what?"

Jason's eyes flashed with danger. His face was a hard emotionless mask. "Stay away," he repeated, his eyes never blinking.

"Whatever," Lucky scoffed, breaking eye contact with Jason.

Jason saw it coming before the idea was even fully formed in Lucky's mind. Lucky made a sloppy attempt at a right hook, which Jason easily dodged, grabbing Lucky's arms and pinning them behind him.

Lucky struggled to get out of Jason's grasp. "Let go of me," he seethed. Jason let him go and Lucky stumbled, landing face first in the snow.

"Let's go home," Elizabeth said, walking over and grabbing Jason's hand, Cameron securely resting on her hip. Jason looked down at Lucky, who had made no attempt to get up, then back at his family. "Let's go home."

* * *

Later that night after Cameron had been bathed and safely tucked into bed, Elizabeth collapsed on the couch to wait for Jason, who had been called away on business shortly after they'd come home from the park. 

Elizabeth looked up as the door opened and Jason appeared. His eyes landed on her and he gave her a small tired smile. "What are you still doing up?" He asked coming to sit by her. She took his hand in hers, weaving their fingers together. "Jason," she said, turning towards him. "I need to tell you something really important." He turned his head and looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I've only really known for a few days. And I've been trying to find the right way to tell you…" she trailed off her eyes locking with his. "I'm pregnant," she said, an ecstatic smile on her lips. Jason felt a smile pull at his lips, his heart filling with happiness. He pulled her to him. "I'm going to be a _father_," he whispered, his eyes glistening with emotion. He was finally going to have a family of his own.

* * *

THE END

* * *

What did you think? Hit review and let me know! 


End file.
